Methyl ethyl sulfide can be prepared by reacting a suitable symmetrical sulfide with a suitable mercaptan, but this technique results in significant mercaptan byproducts. Methyl ethyl sulfide also can be prepared by reacting sodium methyl mercaptide and ethyl chloride, but significant waste products also are produced. Thus, the present invention is generally directed to a synthesis scheme to produce methyl ethyl sulfide in high yield and with minimal reaction byproducts.